Lonely Hearts Club
by CSM
Summary: Pre-series. What if Kate was the officer that arrested Castle all those years ago when he took a police horse for a joy ride?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Pre-series. What if Kate was the officer that arrested Castle all those years ago when he took a police horse for a joy ride?**

**I posted the first chapter of this ages ago on tumblr and decided to bring it across to ffnet hoping to have regular updates with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely Hearts Club<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Spring 2003<em>

Kate stands under the shadow of a tall dark tree, shifting from foot to foot. Her eyes scan the large expanse of land in front of her. It's a warm spring day and New Yorkers and tourist alike are out in numbers, no doubt enjoying the rare warmth. After the terrible winter they just had, she pretty sure just the idea of the hot sun beating down on their faces, is enough reason to venture outside. There are kids playing on the monkey bars, families having picnics on the grass and college students from the nearby schools, are out in numbers playing sports all around her. The atmosphere is just buzzing with energy.

She on the other hand is anxious, two weeks out of the academy and today is the first day she is on her own, no longer confined to the dreary walls of the precinct. Instead, she's standing at her post in a small part of Central Park scanning the large spans of land for any form of misdemeanours. When she first joined the police force, this is not what she pictured she would be doing after graduating from the academy. She had hoped that she'd be assigned to homicide, help canvas areas for witnesses, help the lead detectives solve cases. She was not expecting to be assigned to glorified traffic control. Well, she's not standing in the streets of New York directing traffic, so she can at least be thankful for that.

She sighs deeply, berating herself for her negative thoughts. She made it out the academy with flying colours, top of her year, but despite all that, she knows she has to start somewhere. She is at the bottom of the food chain in her career. The only way she can make it to the top, make detective, is to suck it up and just do the job that she's assigned to the best of her abilities. She didn't go through the nine months in the academy to throw in the towel at the first boring task assigned to her.

She's only two weeks in this, she can't be thinking like this already. She is at least grateful to be out of the precinct, women officers always get hassled the most, the added factor of her looks has also not helped her cause. Yes, she prefers being outside in the fresh air, _alone_ rather than have to deal with chauvinistic pigs back at the office. She knows its all about respect, she needs to earn their respect before they will take her seriously. She hates it, but she also knows that it is expected with the type of career she's chosen.

She takes off her hat, wiping the sweat that has gathered above her brow as she takes a deep breath. The midday sun is making her uncomfortable uniform, ten times warmer than it already is. She tugs on her hairband, pulling her long brown hair out of its confined bun, as she cards her fingers through her hair, enjoying the soft breeze that brushes against her rosy cheeks. She's been wrestling the better part of the last two weeks, as to whether or not she should cut off her hair or not. Part of her thinks it's silly for her to think that cutting off her long locks will be the only way to gain respect in her career, but the other part of her, the part that desperate to get to the top is yearning that level of respect she so desperately needs, even if it means parting with her long hair that she loves.

She joined the academy for one reason, and one reason alone. The only way she can get to where she wants to be, is to gain the respect of her peers, and she can't do that if she walks into the bullpen with long brown curls, that bounce with every step she takes. She loves her hair, she has a strange attachment to it, and she's finding it more difficult to part with it than she thought possible. She knows why she has that attachment, long cold winter nights, sitting in front of a roaring fire as her mother taught her how to braid her hair, coming to mind. As she got older, she insisted that she was too grown up; at the ripe old age of thirteen; to spend time with her mother. Yet, she'd somehow find herself crawling into her parents room on cold winter nights begging her mother to teach her how to do a fishtail braid. On one particularly bad decision, she begged her mother for a classic 80s mullet. She begged and pleaded, her mother trying her hardest to convince her, that in 1993, the style was just not in anymore. Suffice to say, she spent the next two nights bawling her eyes out.

She smiles wistfully at the memory, her mother didn't even have the heart to tell her 'I told you so' like she usually does. Her heart constricts as she thinks about her mother, it's been almost five years, and she still can't believe that she's gone.

_"Dispatch, we've got a situation headed your way." _

A deep voice pulls her out of her dark thoughts, the static rumbling against her waist. She presses the connector of her walkie-talkie, her heart racing at all the possibilities, "Beckett here, what am I looking for?"

"_Some asshole stole my fucking horse." _Davis, the officer in charge all but growls out, surprising her to say the least.

"Is he high?" She blurts out, wincing at her flippant tone, "Sorry sir, what do you need me to do?"

"_Just stop him before he hurts someone." _Davis snaps back at her. Kate rolls her eyes, Davis has not been known for his patience. Two weeks into the job and even she knows not to get on the older man's bad side. A small part of Kate actually admires the idiot that got a one up on Davis, he is one of the few officers in the 12th that have horses, and Kate's heard his horse is like his best friend.

"_I want that idiot in cuffs so I don't have to get animal control involved. Those idiots are barbaric." _Davis grumbles, effectively ending the conversation. Kate bites back a laugh when she hears the telltale sounds of Davis muttering worriedly for his 'Betsy' before the static cuts out.

Kate shakes her head as she scans the area for the horse. She gathers her hair, about to put it in a bun, briefly wondering how the hell she's going to stop an idiot on a horse of all things. She looks across to her left and her jaw drops when she sees a guy sitting on the police horse riding towards her, but what has her frozen in her spot is the fact that he appears to be stark naked.

Only in New York City, would there be a modern day Lady Godiva, or in this case Gentleman Godiva.

She shakes her head and takes off towards the wayward horse. People are beginning to stare, gathering in a small group and pointing. She notices parents blocking kids from the view and she growls in annoyance as she fills her lungs with air, getting ready to yell after the naked man on the horse. How the fuck is she supposed to stop this idiot in the first place?

Her eyes widen as the man zooms past her, but then pulls on the reigns after hearing her yells. To her surprise he makes the horse make a loop and trots up to her. It's clear with the way he handles the horse that he not only rode a horse before, but is not high in the slightest.

"You really a cop?" He asks as the horse comes to a stop in front of her.

She rolls her eyes at the comment, her eyes taking in the broad chest in front of her. When their eyes lock, she pauses in surprise, immediately recognizing the man before her. She immediately schools her features, knowing that if he even has an inkling that she recognizes him, she'll lose her upper hand on the situation. On noticing the blatant way he checks her out, she realizes she always had the upper hand in this situation. She narrows her eyes at him, grinning in satisfaction as he immediately halts his slow, almost leisured pace at which he takes her in.

"Yes, and you are under arrest." She says tersely.

She grabs the reigns on the horse, part of her unsure if she's afraid of the animal running away, or the naked man. The same naked man in question, who is currently looking down at her, a smirk gracing his features. She pointedly ignores the way his blue eyes twinkle , almost as though he's amused at her words. She growls as she ties up her long brown hair and looks up at him expectantly, eyes narrowing when he does not move. This is not how she pictured her very first arrest. She expected a common criminal, not a naked man on a horse, and certainly not her favourite author.

"I seemed to have missed place my clothes." He says impishly with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't care. Get down. Now." She demands, her patience running thin. If her supervisor gets here and she does not have this idiot in cuffs, she can kiss any ounce of respect she hopes to acquire in her career, goodbye.

She's heard stories, the first arrest can make or break a career. She's already losing points for the fact that it's a naked idiot on a stolen horse. If she doesn't get him in cuffs, _she _will be the one looking like an idiot. When he finally slides off the house, she keeps eye contact with him, recalling all the steps leading to an arrest in her head as she tugs on her hand cuffs, gesturing for him to turn around.

"Officer." He leans towards her, invading her personal space as he reads her name tag. "Beckett, if you wanted to check out my ass all you had to do was…"

She forcefully spins him around, his chuckle only deepening the frown on her face. She pointedly ignores the firm round counter of his ass, now is _not _the time for her to be checking out her first criminal, even if he's her favourite author, as she slams the cuffs on his wrists.

"Richard Castle, you are under arrest for indecent exposure and felony of stealing a police horse." She says firmly. Despite the circumstances, she can't ignore the thrill that runs through her as he makes her very first arrest.

She's officially a cop.

Her small victory is short lived as her suspect in questions begins to protest, insisting he was going to give the horse back. He tries to turn around , but she keeps a firm grip on his wrist, preferring _not_ to see more of his anatomy than she's already seen.

"Seems like I have a fan," He says smugly, she knows he's smirking proudly, without having to see his face. "Although, I have to say this is the kinkiest encounter with a fan I have ever had. Including the time a girl asked me to sign her ass, so she can tattoo her name onto…"

"Stop talking!" She demands, tugging forcefully on the chain between his wrists. I am _not_ a fan. I _read. _I've seen your face on enough book jackets in the library."

She bites her lip, holding back a grown when she realizes she's _chatting_ with her suspect. She's pretty sure that was _not_ in the rule book. Castle for the most part stays silent, but she just knows its not going to be for long.

Sure enough he spins around to look at her, his eyes twinkling, "I'm not an expert, but shouldn't you be reading me my rights?"

"Fuck." She hisses out in anger, more upset at her self for forgetting the one most basic steps when making an arrest. The drilled this into her head for _weeks_ at the Academy, and she has to go and get star struck and forget a basic rule.

To his credit Castle does not laugh at her, nor does her even demand she uncuffs him, which is very much in his rights. Instead he stays perfectly still and her expectantly, almost as if he's waiting for her to just back track and read him his rights.

"Beckett!"

They both jump in surprise at the rough voice. Davis, a short stout man with a receding hairline, stalks towards them a pile of clothes crumpled in his hands. He tosses the clothes at Castle's chest as he takes a step towards Betsy as he runs his hand through the horse's mane.

"Good job, Beckett." The officer praises, barely sparing her a glance, "Did you read him his rights?"

"She did. Knows it better than I know my pledge of allegiance." Castle interjects before Kate can answer.

Kate holds back a groan at his eager words, the same time Davis finally pulls away from Betsy to look at Castle incredulously, he then turns to Kate, "Think you can get him to the 12th before he decides to propose to you?"

"Yes sir," Kate says her face stoic as she tries to not let the other man's words get to her. She's been dealing with these kind of comments for the past two weeks, this time is no different.

"I'm sorry." Castle implores, the moment Davis walks away from them with Betsy at his side. "I thought I was helping."

"Just, put your pants on so we can go." Kate remarks gruffly as she looks away her arms folded across her chest as she heads towards the police car.

"I didn't want him to chew you out for forgetting to read me my rights." Castle continues as he trails behind her, shirt clutched to his chest, "I didn't think he'd be an asshole about it."

At his words she stops in her tracks, and turns to look at him incredulously. Castle's eyes widening as he takes two steps back, raising both his hands in the air in defense, the metal cuffs clinking together.

"You can't arrest me for a second time, for calling a cop an asshole right?" Castle asks her, his nose wrinkling in thought, "Especially, if you agree with me."

Kate rolls her eyes at his comment, and resumes walking, she knows anything she says will only encourage him. But it seems like the writer can't seem to take a hint as he continues babbling as he follows her. It's clear his current predicament does not bother him in the slightest, if Kate didn't know any better she would think he was actually _enjoying_ this. Then again the man did steal a police horse for a joyride, in the _nude_.

"Was it?" He asks curious. When he sees her frown, he is not even offended that she has not been listening to him. He simply repeats his question, "Your first day on the job?"

She can't even be offended that he is implying that this is her first arrest, because it _is_ and she did mess up _greatly_ and she knows if it was a real criminal she would not have things so easily. She _can_ be offended that he is only not giving her a hard time because he's attracted to her.

"Are you always this talkative?" She grumbles, chancing a glance at him, mindful to keep a straight face as his eyes light up in merit.

"So, I was right," He says smugly. "First arrest, that's kind of a big deal, right?"

She ignores his question yet again as they walk up to the police car. She pops the locks and then yanks open the backdoor, but when he does not enter she bites back a growl. "Mr. Castle, kindly get inside."

"Oh c'mon," He all but whines. His cuffed hands clasps and pressed against his chest as he looks at her innocently,"Why can't I ride in the front?"

"You are a _criminal,_" She says incredulously,"get in the car."

"I'm not a criminal!" He protests, and Kate is certain that if he was anymore childish he would have stomped his foot in protest,"I'm hardly dangerous."

"Mr. Castle, get in the car _now_." She says firmly, leaving now room for argument. They are not _friends_, she is the _arresting_ officer and she's getting tired of people underestimating her ability.

To his credit, the writer sighs deeply, shoulders hunched as he crawls into the backseat, "It's so uncomfortable behind here."

"Why am I not surprised that this isn't your first brush-in with the law?" She quips before she stops herself as she slides into the drivers seat, tossing her hat onto the passenger seat.

"Do you want to hear the story?" He asks eagerly. He has both hands wrapped around, the metal bars that separate the backseat from the front, his nose pressed against the bar, looking more like a kid stuck in a playpen than a criminal behind bars.

"No." She remarks dryly, but she suspects it will fall on deaf ears.

Of course, her very first arrest and the guy has to be this not-so-charming man-child that talks _way_ too much. She rolls her eyes as he continues his tale of his teenage years, a prank gone wrong resulting in the principal calling the cops. Kate hates the way she gets pulls into his story, of almost vivid detail. This is not one of his book readings, she can't just sit back and get sucked in like she's 20 years old again, getting lost in the worlds he creates.

She bites back a growl, fingers curling around the steering wheel as she berates herself for getting caught up his tale. She remains silent, ignoring his dramatic pauses, or the way he waits for her ask him to continue, in hopes that he takes the hint. Castle completely ignores the fact that _she_ is ignoring him, or at least trying to, as he continues to tell his tale about moving the principal's prized black Mercedes R107 convertible on the roof of the school.

There is a beat of silence, but before Kate can savour it, Castle knocks his handcuffs against the bars, to gain her attention, "C'mon, you can't tell me that wasn't a good prank. We would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for the rain. We wanted to move the guy's car, not completely destroy it."

When she doesn't respond, Castle sighs loudly as he starts knocking his handcuffs against the bar, to beat of Queens' 'We will Rock You.' Kate rolls her eyes, but does not say anything, not wanting to encourage him, until he starts to sing.

"Mr. Castle!" Kate growls, glaring at him through her review mirror, "Sit back and shut up!"

He opens his mouth, no doubt about to protest, but at the look she sends him, he immediately clamps up and slouches back into his seat, hands in his lap. The rest of the car ride is in blissful silence, until Kate turns into the 12th precinct and Castle decides its time to hum the mission impossible theme song.

She can't believe this idiot is her very first arrest. She whips her head around to face him, startling the writer so much that jumps back in his seat, his head colliding with the roof of the car. She hides her smirk of satisfaction as slides out of the car.

At least she can have fun with this too.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first foray into AU Caskett. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the kind words of encouragement. I hope you guys stick around for the ride :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you really going to sit there all day and not talk to me?" Castle whines out in protest, "Isn't this why you're in here and not working?"<p>

He runs his finger along the bars, and frowns when they don't produce any kind of sound. The very reason why she took away his cuffs the moment he was in holding. She knew ignoring him, won't do her any good, more specifically it would not stop him from annoying _her_. So she took away the one thing that she knows he would use to gain her attention. She takes a deep breath, never bothering to replace the cap on her pen, not looking up from the stack of paperwork in front of her.

"I am not your babysitter," She says firmly. This is not the first time in the past few hours that they've had this conversation, and Kate is losing her patience."I'm doing paperwork for _your_ arrest."

"Aren't you supposed to ask me why I _borrowed_ the police horse?" Castle asks, "Don't you need a motive for my 'crime'?"

Kate quirks her lip at his questions, she tilts her head to the right and finally looks across at him. He looks at her with wide curious eyes and she rolls eyes, seeing right through his facade, "Motive? _Really_? We both know that _you_ know there is no need for that, given the fact that you were caught red handed, or more like caught with your pants down."

She realizes belatedly that her snarky words only seem to encourage him. His eyes are wide as he grins at her. "So you know more about me that just from my good looks?"

Kate scoffs at his words as continues writing up her report, not even bothering to look at him. She does not want to give the satisfaction of seeing her redden cheeks, "I'm a fan of the _genre_ not your work."

She lies easily whether or not he believes her is moot point, cause he is still smirking. He clearly will believe whatever he wants to believe, despite her protests. The smirk gracing his features concerns her because she is unsure what his next move is, not that he can do anything behind bars, but the self satisfied look has her apprehensive.

"Don't you want to know why I did it?"

"Nope."

"You know when people refer to this place as the 'box'. I didn't expect it to be so roomy." Castle quips.

"That's the interrogation room." Kate corrects, but then scowls when Castle grins knowingly. He only did that to get a response from her. "Stop it."

"Okay then…Officer Beckett," his lips pop at the end of her name. Kate holds back a groan, apparently she was wrong, he can still annoy her from behind bars. "Lets pretend that you are not lying, and you actually do know my name _only_ from a book cover. Does this mean I get to know _your_ name?"

"Beckett."

"Oh come on!" Castle all but whines, "We've been sitting in this room for 2 hours now. I think I should at least get know your name."

"Mr. Castle…"

"Call me Rick." He interrupts.

"Mr Castle, we are not two friends catching up over a few drinks…" She starts off but growls when he chimes in yet again.

"If we were friends I'd at least know your full name." Castle points out cheekily, but takes a meek step backwards at the glare she sends him, despite the fact that he is currently behind bars.

"You are facing an arrest for multiple misdemeanours."

"I've been in stickier situations before," Castle remarks nonchalant much to her annoyance.

"This is not a game, Mr. Castle."

Castle immediately raises his hands up in defence, clearly he's finally understanding the seriousness of the situation, "Hey! Whoa! I never implied that it was. I admire and respect all the hard work the NYPD does for my city."

Kate bites her lip at his sincere words, maybe she had been too quick to judge him, "Thank you."

"With that said, what is a girl like you doing in the NYPD, anyway?"

"_Excuse_ me?" Kate all but snaps incredulously. She takes back everything she originally thought about him.

"I'm just saying, most women who look like you don't become cops."

Kate scoffs yet again, offended at his insinuation. She knows it was most likely and offhanded complement at best, but she's lost all patience for the chatty writer _hours_ ago.

"I'm just saying." Castle continues, either he's oblivious to her annoyance or is completely ignoring it, "Most gorgeous women that look like you, usually become models, lawyers or doctors, not cops. Makes me think something happened to you."

"That is none of your business." Kate snaps, her body going rigid.

She never expected the nosy writer to read her so easily. She prides herself in being a closed book, that way she is less likely to be hurt by others, because they never get to see how deep her internal wounds run. She won't allow it, but the writer has been around her for all of three hours and already getting under her skin.

"Sorry, I was out of line." Castle apologizes softly. This time he immediately picks up on her change in mood. "It's in the job description."

"It's in you job description to annoy and pry into people's personal lives?" Kate quips, letting his comment slide.

"I'm a mystery writer." He says with a shrug of his shoulders, "When I find a mystery, I must solve it."

Kate rolls her eyes, she should have expected some kind of witty retort, "Does that even work on women?"

"I don't know you tell me." Castle says cheekily, sending her a brilliant smile.

Kate shakes her head, biting back a smile of her own. It's clear she's been spending too much time with the writer if she finds his come ons more amusing now than annoying. She opens her mouth about to retort when the sudden sound of a metal gate slamming open, stops her short.

"Beckett!" A gruff voice calls out, Lieutenant Herman, a slim white man with dark curly hair and the facial hair to match, walks into holding.

Kate scrambles to her feet hands drop to her side as she stand to attention. Castle thankfully remains quiet on seeing the tall gruff man. "Lieutenant Herman."

"You can let him go, Beckett." Herman says gruffly, "Charges have been dropped."

"Sir?" Kate asks slightly taken back, not expecting that request, "Officer Davis decided not to press charges?"

"Officer Davis is not the one handling this case, I am." Herman snaps, "Now can you release Mr. Castle and ensure that he gets back all his belongings, or do I need to get a more competent officer?"

"No sir!" Beckett says quickly.

Her voice wavers slightly as she makes a mental note to hide her emotions better. She should be use to this. She grabs the bunch of keys on the desk and quickly moves to Castle's holding cell.

"Escort Mr. Castle out of the building and then report to Officer Reynolds, for you next station."

"Officer Reynolds in Time Square?" Kate asks and this time she is unable to hide her horror. No one wants to work anywhere near the tourist attractions. Directing traffic is a nightmare in that overly populated area. Thanks to shows such as Law and Order, every other tourist seems to think the NYPD officers are on display to take pictures with and tourist seem to forget that they have an _actual_ job to do. Kate has heard horror stories about working along Broadway and anywhere near Time Square.

"Did I stutter, Beckett?" Herman remarks darkly, not appreciating Kate's tone.

"No sir."

Lieutenant Herman nods, he then narrows his eyes at Castle, who is now making a show of stretching his limbs. But, on seeing the older man's hard gaze, Castle immediately stands to attention. If Kate wasn't still reeling from her latest assignment, she would have fond the entire exchange funny.

Once the lieutenant leaves the holding area, Castle immediately relaxes and salutes to the lieutenant's retreating figure, "Good day to you too, Lieutenant Cranky Pants."

Kate can't hold back her snort of amusement at the writer's words. Castle grins at her, obviously pleased with himself.

"You have a beautiful smile."

Kate's smile drops immediately at his words, "You're already off the hook. There is no need for you to suck up."

"Just a genuine compliment, Officer." Castle says sincerely, holding up both hands in defence.

She narrows her eyes at him, but silently hands over his wallet, cellphone, watch and keys, at his smile Kate simply shakes her head and grabs her gun slipping it into her holster. She heads to the exit knowing he will follow her.

"Aren't you curious as to why the chargers were dropped?" Kate can't help but ask, her own curiosity getting the best of her.

"The mayor's a fan," Castle says with a shrug not at all ashamed of his connections. "It's a funny story actually. How about I buy you a coffee and tell you about it?"

Kate scoffs in disbelief, but before she can decline, the officer in charge of the entrance of the precinct mock salutes her, "Catch you later, Butter-fingers Beckett."

There are a few snickers from surrounding officers all men in their early twenties smirking at Kate.

"Fuck off, Abraham." Kate hisses, her cheeks aflame as she flips off the officer.

"Good day, Detective Montgomery." Another officer calls out loudly.

Kate spins around, looking for the tall, dark homicide detective, but breathes a sigh of relief when theres is no one in the vicinity. She glares at the group of officers before she ushers Castle quickly out of the precinct, ignoring the teasing jabs.

"Assholes." Kate mutters under her breath as she holds out her hand to signal a cab.

"Are they always like that?" Castle asks with a frown.

"Being the only woman officer in this precinct, does not get me any brownie points." Kate remarks dryly as a bright yellow cab pulls up to the curb. She nods at the driver and then looks at Castle who still seems troubled by her words, "Have a good day Mr. Castle. Try not to steal anymore of the police's property."

"Why don't we share the cab?" Castle offers quickly, before she can leave, "My treat, it's the least I can do after I disrupted your morning and got you that awful nickname."

"Its fine." Kate dismisses, despite the fact that she is touched by his gesture.

"C'mon, you're heading downtown anyway."

"Lady, either you're in or you're out." The cabby calls out in annoyance.

Kate sighs in exasperation as Castle grins triumphantly, holding out the door for her. Once he prattles of the directions, he sinks into the backseat and looks across at Kate with a smile.

"Don't over analyze it. I'm heading that way anyway."

"Noted." Castle says, smile still prominent, obviously pleased with how easily she agreed to share a cab.

They sit in relative silence for a few seconds before Castle begins to talk, not that Kate was surprised in the slightest, "You really aren't even a tiny bit curious as to why I borrowed the police horse and…"

"Decided a naked joyride was necessary through Central Park?" Kate interrupts with a dry tone, "I prefer not to know, the inner workings of a mad man's brain."

"Hey!" Castle protests, but on seeing Kate's smirk he rolls his eyes, "Okay, fine you got me. But, I don't want you going back to the ladies in your Richard Castle book club and telling them I'm a mad man. You ladies are the ones's that keep food on my table."

"Ha! Okay A? I do not have a book club," Kate says holding up a well manicured finger, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. " B. I am doubtful a few sales will affect your diet Mr. Rolex."

Castle grins at her retort obviously enjoying their verbal banter as much as she is, not that he needs to know that, "Alright, I wouldn't starve, but I do still have a reputation to uphold with my loyal fangirls."

"Well, seeing as I am not one, it doesn't affect me."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Shakespeare."

Castle smiles broadly at that and Kate realizes belatedly that her words are only a complement to the writer. She's about to repute him before he can gloat, when a loud shrilling sound pierces through the small cab. Kate recognizes the Harry Potter theme immediately, as Castle's phone lights up in time with the polyphonic beats. She watches in amazement as Castle's playful expression immediately replaces with panic.

"Hello? This is he." Caste says seriously, all hint of playfulness gone, "Is she all right? Can I speak to her?"

Kate knows the moment the 'her' Castle is referring to, is on the phone as his expression immediately softens and the crease between his eyebrows smoothen as he relics slightly.

"Hey, pumpkin." His voice soft as he speaks, eyes still filled with worry, "It's okay sweetie Mrs. Hudson says you can make up the exam another time. Daddy will be there before you know it. I know… I'll order your favourite soup and it will be waiting at home for you. I know it sucks, but you just rest. I'll be there soon… I love you too, pumpkin."

Once he hangs up the phone he looks across at Kate apologetically. Kate smiles at him reassuringly as she taps the glass asking the cabby to stop, "I hope your daughter feels better."

"She's more worried about missing a test than feeling sick." Castle quips, the pride evident in his tone.

"Sure she's yours?" Kate teases, earning a laugh in response, both of them surprised that she is trying to get his mind off his sick daughter and ease his worries.

She opens the cab door and slides out easily, before she closes the door, she sticks her head back into the cab, despite her better judgement, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Castle."

"Likewise." Castle says with a small smile, his mind obviously still on his sick daughter.

Kate slams the door but before she can step onto the pavement, Castle suddenly sticks his head out of the window, calling out to her, "I never got your first name!"

"You're the one that likes a good mystery." Kate calls out, the delight on his face making her grin, "Figure it out."

"If I guess right, does that mean I can take you out?" Castle's loud voice calls out to her, startling her.

Kate spins around, her eyes widening when she sees that half of his body is now hanging out the window, the obscene gestures from the cabby shows that he is not pleased with Castle's stunt. Kate rolls her eyes taking note of the standstill traffic.

"You figure out my name _without_ the use of your special friends, then you have a deal. Now put your body back inside the cab before I have to arrest you _again_."

The only response she gets is a loud laugh as Castle slips back into the cab, just as the cab speeds off, well speed off as much as you can on a busy Manhattan street. Sure enough the cab comes to a stop 20 feet ahead and Kate laughs when Castle sticks out his hand sending Kate a thumbs up.

She turns on heels smile gracing her features, she just flirted with Richard Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate breathes in a sigh of relief as she pulls her hair out of its bun, brown curls cascading down her back as she stretches her arms over her head. After a long day of standing in relatively the same spot directing traffic, all she wants to do is curl up with a good book.

Kate looks up the large Barnes and Noble sign grinning excitedly, like a kid in a candy story. She takes a step into the story and takes a deep breath, breathing in the smell of printed paper and freshly brewed coffee all rolled into one.

She automatically turns to her right and heads to the cashier, making sure not to look at the life size poster of the author, who has been on her mind more than she cares to admit. She flirted with a New York Times best selling author, an author she knows spends most of his days in the tabloids. She should not be this disappointed that he has not even tried to contact her. She only has herself to blame really, the fact she actually thought Richard Castle would spend the time and effort, to find out who she is, its just ridiculous, almost as ridiculous as the thought of her flirting with him.

Kate shakes her head to clear her mind as she walks up to the cashier smiling brightly at the familiar face, "Hey Marie."

"Hey Katie, I have your orders all packed up and ready for you." Marie greets brightly. She doesn't move to retrieve the books, but instead gives Kate a knowing smile, "I'll hold them for you while you browse?"

Kate grins sheepishly at the older woman's words, "Yea, I have to replace one of my old books."

"The bathtub or the stove this time?" Marie asks with a teasing grin.

Kate cheeks redden, recalling that particular terrible incident with one of her prized books. She's still heartbroken about that one, "The stove was one time! This one is an old favourite of mine, its just seen better days."

"Ah." Marie says knowingly, "It's one of your regulars then? I'm surprised you didn't show up for your author's signing yesterday. I would have let you skipped the line."

"He's not my author." Kate cheeks redden despite her venom protest, "Besides, I had a late shift yesterday."

Marie doesn't need to know, that Kate specifically came into the store the day after the release to avoid said author.

"He actually had to reschedule from last week, apparently there was some kind of family emergency." Marie says in a low voice.

Kate holds back a laugh knowing the older woman's love for gossip, particularly with celebrities. Kate doesn't both to point out that it could be just a schedule conflict, knowing something as mundane as that would not catch Marie's attention. "Maybe he was partying too much with a new scarlet, have you checked page 9?"

This time Kate does grin, her words having the effect she was going for, as Marie's eyes widen comically already searching for the newspaper at her desk, "I'll see you in a bit, Marie."

"You have fun, dear." Marie calls out distractedly, already thumbing through the newspaper.

Kate tugs off her jean jacket as she steps onto the escalator, the warmth in the room already becoming too much for her. She runs her fingers through her hair, yawning into the back of her hand, her book may not be on her agenda after all. She makes a beeline for the mystery/thriller section, eyes already scanning the shelves for the familiar name, on seeing the book she grins triumphantly as she slips it off the shelf. She's just about to move on when a dark green and black cover catches her attentions. She pulls the hardcover book off the shelf, a book in each hand as she weighs her options.

"Flowers For Your Grave is better." A small voice pipes up, startling Kate.

Kate looks to her left, to see a small red head, leaning across her, a tiny glittered manicured finger tapping the first book Kate took from the shelf, "Hell Hath No Fury is alright, but not his best If you're reading his stuff for the first time, Flowers For Your Grave is better."

Kate's eyes widen in surprise at the astute deduction. The girl can be no more than eight and she stands tall, the latest Lemony Snicket clutched to her chest. Her long red hair is tied in two, some of it caught in the strap of her jeans jumper, little pink toes wiggling in her sandals as she smiles up at Kate. The fray ends of her shorts makes Kate think of Pippi Longstockings, especially with the smattering of freckles gracing her button nose and cheeks.

"Really?" Kate asks in amusement. She may agree with the little girl's assessment but she's curious to see if the little girl knows what she's talking about.

"Angry Wicca's out for blood?" The little girl says with distain, her nose wrinkling as she shakes her head, "He's written much better and much more interesting cases too."

"I agree." Kate says with a nod, finding her voice after a moment of surprise at the girl's response, "But, I was only hoping to complete my hardcover collection."

"Oh." The little says sheepishly, her pale white cheeks now the same colour as her hair. "So, you've already read Flowers for your Grave then?"

Kate nods as she slips the hardcover back onto the shelf, the book in question pressed to her chest as she mirrors the child's stance, "I have, but my copy got soaked, so I wanted to replace it. Have you read all his books?"

She can't hide her tone of disapproval if she tried, but no eight year old should be reading these books on murder.

"I read an edited version." The red head says with a sheepish grin, "But, when I'm 12 I can read the full thing!"

Kate smiles tightly, it's an odd parent/child form of bonding, but who is she to judge.

"Are you looking for the newest Derrick Storm?" The child asks eagerly, not noticing the fact that Kate is starting to feel uncomfortable talking to her.

Kate nods about to continue, but the red head cuts her off with an eager grin, "The new ones are downstairs by the new releases. I can show you."

Before Kate can protest, she finds herself being tugged down the aisle of bookshelves. The little girl looks back her and smiles brightly, "I'm Alexis."

"Kate." Kate answers with a smile.

The girl's bubbly attitude is infections, but before they can make their way to the escalators, Alexis walks smack into a tall man, who is wearing shades and a baseball cap. Kate is immediately on high alert at his attire. When he sees Alexis though he smiles in something more than just recognition, "There you are! I thought we agreed to stay on the first floor?"

Kate stands a few feet behind them, watching the exchange, Alexis looks up at him with wide innocent eyes, "I got lost?"

"Sure you did." The man says with a chuckle. He finally notices Alexis and Kate's clasps hands and looks across at Kate in surprise, "Did your meet a friend…oh!"

"Daddy, this is Kate!" Alexis says tugging Kate to her side, before she releases Kate's hand. "I was just showing her where the new releases are."

Alexis' father groans softly as he tugs off his sunglasses, Kate gasps in recognition, when she finally sees those familiar blue eyes and she finds herself face to face, with none other than, Richard Castle, "We've met before….right, Kate?"

"You know each other?" Alexis asks with wide eyes, looking back and forth between the two adults, "How?"

Kate looks across at Castle, whose cheeks turn red as he shifts uncomfortably from one for to the other, "Your dad wanted to know a little about the NYPD for a new character. I'm a cop."

Alexis nods in understanding as she looks up at Kate. Kate looks across at Castle who is mouthing ' thank you' over Alexis' head. Kate smiles in understanding before she turns her attention back to the child.

"Daddy is always following people around for his books." Alexis says matter-of-factly, "Gram says he can be a nag."

Kate holds back a laugh, as Castle coughs uncomfortably, he places his hand on Alexis' shoulder, "C'mon pumpkin, we should be leaving."

"Kate, if you and Daddy are friends, why didn't you just ask him for the hardcover of Hell Hath No Fury, to complete your collection?"

Kate groans softly, as Castle's eyes widen at this latest revelation, "Collection? Why Kate, you know I'm happy to provide fro my biggest fan!"

Kate narrows her eyes briefly at Castle, before she plasters a smile on her face for the child's benefit, "Mr. Castle, is this how you get your books sold? Using your cute kid to charm women into buying them?"

"No!" Castle says with a huff, as Kate holds grinning at Alexis, who immediately giggles at the exchange. "Alexis knows she's not even supposed to be in this section, or reading the books, much less convincing strangers to buy them."

"But Gram said sales weren't doing well and a little encouragement never hurt anyone." Alexis whispers all this to her father, but Kate can hear clearly and tries not to smile at the way Castle's ears redden in embarrassment.

"Alexis, we've been through this, you know Gram likes to over exaggerate. Sales are doing just fine, now why don't you grab your books and tell Kate goodbye?"

Alexis sighs, her shoulders sagging at his words as she mumbles softly, "Bye Kate."

"Bye Alexis. It was nice meet you."

Alexis perks up at Kate's warm tone. "It was nice to meet you too."

"I'll meet you by the cashier downstairs in 5 minutes ." Castle tells Alexis.

He nudges her towards the escalator and then leans over the banister watching as the little redhead makes a beeline for the cashier. Once one of the store manager's greets her warmly, Castle turns around to face Kate a smirk now gracing his features.

"So….Kate Beckett."

Kate laughs with a shake of her head as she points her finger at Castle, already knowing where his train of thoughts are heading. "Uh uh, Mr. Castle you can't use your daughter as means to get my name."

"Why not?" Castle asks with a huff, "She was not one of my connections! Anyway, I think its fate that out of all my fans in New York, my daughter decides to befriend you. She never does this, I try to keep her away from all the craziness that comes with the job."

Kate straightens at the sudden serious tone he takes, "I don't even like to bring her in here, but there is a special on one of her favourite books and is the first day in two weeks since she's been on of the house.

Kate frowns in concern as she squeezes his forearm, "The phone call that day, more serious that you thought?"

"Chicken pox," Castle says sheepishly, "Not really a big deal, every kid has them but you know…"

"When it's your kid it's a different story," Kate concludes. She then squeezes Castle's forearm one last time before she releases it, "If its any conciliation, she seems to be doing great for someone who just had chicken pox."

Castle smiles gratefully at her, "Thanks."

"It was nice seeing you again Mr. Castle." Kate says warmly, and this time she actually means it.

Castle nods as he steps onto the escalator, but before his head can disappear below the banister he looks up, calling out to her, "Hey Kate!"

She peers over the banister to look at him curiously, "Call me Rick!"

Kate rolls her eyes at the wink he sends her just before he slips back on his sunglasses , disappearing into the sea of people on the lower floor.

Thirty minutes later when Kate goes to the cashier to pay for her purchases she finds a scandalous Marie already with her purchases a large bag claiming that someone already paid Kate's tab, including the book in her hand. Kate cheeks redden as she swipes the bag off the counter slipping her other book into the bag, pointedly ignoring Marie's curious expression.

0oooooo0

"New York's finest, sleeping on the job."

Kate scrambles to her feet, but then sighs when she sees it only Richard Castle, standing in front of her two coffees in his hand, a smirk on his face.

"I was not sleeping!" Kate protests. Truth is she's just coming off a 12 hour night shift and she's been waiting on the other officer to relieve her for almost 30 minutes now.

"I was just …"

"Admiring the back of your eyelids?" Castle teases as the offers her one of the coffee cups.

She looks at the offended object critically, before looking up at him," You returning to the scene of the crime?"

Castle chuckles as he holds up the coffee cups, "Bought you coffee, I wasn't sure what you would like so I took an educated guess."

Kate eyebrows raise at that as she finally takes the cup still not taking a sip of coffee, "Are you stalking me now, Mr. Castle?"

"Not every day I can ask one of my biggest fans to give me a review of my books." Castle says with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kate groans, "I am not one of your groupies, but thank you for the books. You didn't have to do that."

Castle shrugs clearly uncomfortable with his small gift, which makes Kate smile, she thought for sure that he would just brush it off saying it didn't cost him anything.

"Call me Rick," He insists as he takes a sip of his own coffee.

"Is that why you came all the way down here?" Kate quirks. She takes a tentative sip of her coffee, humming in appreciation of the rich creamy taste. She smirks when Castle smiles proudly, "So that I'd call you, Rick?"

"If I said yes, would you?" Castle counters looking at her expectantly.

Kate laughs as she waves off the officer who came to relieve her. She grabs her belongings and throws she jacket over her arm, slipping off her hat. She looks up to see Castle waiting for her eagerly. Kate shakes her head she walks off knowing Castle will follow her, sure enough Castle pops up next to her, still waiting for an answer. "Nope."

"Alright, you got me." Castle says dramatically, "I've been working on a new character, a female character, for my next Derrick Storm book, I was thinking Derrick needs help from a smart but savvy New York Police Officer and I was hoping…"

"No!"

Kate's loud protest surprising not only Castle but herself, at the forcefulness of her tone. Kate's mind is whirling, a large part of her is flattered that he clearly wants to base a character about her, but her inner fangirl just can't accept that.

"You didn't even let me make my case!" Castle all but whines, "It won't be for long, maybe a week or two."

"A week or two for what?" Kate asks now confused.

"To shadow you." Castle says slowly, both of them finally clueing in on the fact that they are both speaking about two different things.

"Shadow me?" Kate repeats her tone now laced with disbelief.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Castle tugs her to the side on the stress so that they don't stop the ongoing foot traffic of disgruntled New Yorkers, and so that he can look her in the eye.

"Clara Strike." Kate says expectantly a frown now gracing her features You just introduced Clara Strike in your latest Derrick Storm book, you can't just bring in some cop. I'm flattered but no."

Castle's eyebrows raise at her strong protest, "You like Clara Strike, that much?"

Kate cheeks redden at his words, despite the fact that there is no hit of teasing in his tone. Castle in genuinely surprised by how passionate Kate is about his character. Kate sighs realizing that there is no way for her to damper her feelings after her initial outburst.

"Clara is good for Derrick," Kate says honestly, "No offensive but Derrick was a bit of an asshole with a god complex. Clara put him in his place and made him more human,"

When Kate realizes that she has Castle's full attention and he is in fact listening to everything she says, she continues on with full conviction, "Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed the two previous books in the series, but the women Storm has come across, have all been so superficial. But Clara, Clara is smart, doesn't take no for an answer and she can kick Storm's ass, with her hands tied behind her back."

"She can pull the rug from under him and Derrick never sees it coming." Castle says ruefully. Kate doesn't miss the edge in his tone, and the way his eyes darken at his comment and she knows there is a story behind Clara Strike.

She doesn't question him further, knowing it's not her place to ask. She watches as Castle shakes his head, pulling himself out of his uncharacteristic melancholy, at least to her, his smile not quiet reaching his eyes, "Alright, no savvy officer is coming to sweep Storm off his feet. Gotta listen to the fans right?"

Kate rolls her eyes at his comment, but inner fangirl is slightly pleased that he even took her opinion of one his characters into consideration.

"But…"

Kate rolls her eyes in exasperation at his teasing tone, her response making Castle smile, a genuine smile complete with the mischief, Kate has slowly gotten accustom to.

"Clara Strike is a new character, she's very one dimensional." Castle continues, "There is too much mystery about her. I need to fill the gaps if she's to make an appearance in the next book. Give her a better backstory."

"Okay…" Kate say skeptically. She's unsure what Castle is trying to imply.

"I need inspiration." Castle says looking at her pointedly, then his previews works about shadowing her finally click.

"No," Kate says firmly, "you are not following me around."

"But…"

"I am not Clara Strike." Kate says with a hand on her hip, "I liked the character you created and I find it hard to believe that you created a character like that and haven't thought up her entire life story. None of your characters have ever been one dimensional. Am I supposed to believe that you create a heroine for your hero and didn't think up her entire background before writing her?"

"Okay." Castle says with a dramatic sigh of defeat, "So maybe I know Clara's second cousin twice removed use to work in the circus."

"What?" Kate asks with a laugh, part of her likes how unpredictable this writer can be.

Castle just brushes off her comment and continues, "You're right. I don't need to do any research on her. Besides, it would be a disservice to you if I was to use you for that. You, Kate would inspire a completely different character. Your character would need her own book."

Kate rolls her eyes at his declaration, "Flattery won't get you anywhere, Mr. Castle."

"Okay, fine you got me." Castle says and holds up both his hands in defeat, "I wanted to ask you out, but figured I lost my chance."

"I'm not going to arrest you for a bad pick up line." Kate teases.

Castle immediately perks up at her tone, "Does that mean you will go out with me?"

Kate smile falters at his words, "No."

"What? Why?" Castle complains, "Don't I get points for creativity?"

"You were going to lie and claim character research, all in the name of stalking me, so that I would go out with you." Kate points out with exasperation, "Maybe I should arrest you again."

"C'mon Kate." Castle pleads, "I wanted to get to know you, but I figured you would say no, so I thought maybe if it was for book research, you would let me. I'd like to point out, it was originally to find out your name, but Alexis inadvertently helped with that." Kate arches an eyebrow at his words. Castle goes over his words in his head and can see the moment he realizes his blunder, "Oh, that's not considered stalking! Its research."

"You just said that the research was just a cover." Kate points out, already getting tired of this conversation, her exhaustion from early returning.

"I just wanted to get to know you."

Kate sighs, "I'm not that interesting."

"I beg to differ."

"Just one date." Castle all but pleads, "Let me just buy you a coffee."

Kate holds up her now empty coffee cup, "You already did."

"Dinner, then or lunch," Castle bargains. When he sees that she's about to protest yet again, he holds up his hands and quickly continues before she can interject, "So maybe the research thing was bit much but it doesn't hide the fact that I do want to get to know you, Kate."

"I'm not the kind of person you'd want to get to know." Kate says softly, "I cant ell already that your writer's imagination has concocted some fantastical tale about the 20 something rookie cop, who fights bad guys and puts them behind bars as she finds justice for citizens of New York. In reality I'm just a girl, a boring girl, who is in a testosterone filled career, trying to just keep her head about water. I'm mot the kind of girl you want to get to know nor one you would bring home to meet your daughter."

Kate looks at Castle tiredly, she can see its taking ever ounce of his restrain to keep from fighting her on this, but she's grateful that he is heeding her request, as he shoulder sag in defeat, "I think you're wrong."

Kate nods, but doesn't bother to respond, not only is she physically exhausted, but now she's emotionally spent as well. She never planned on divulging that much information to the writer.

Castle sighs dejectedly at her lack of response and holds out his hand for her to shake, "Alright, it was nice to meet you Kate and if you ever change your mind, give me a call."

She feels the sharp edge of his business card slip between their palms as she shakes his hand. She knows she'll never uses it."It was nice meeting you, Rick."


End file.
